Dispensers for dispensing sheets of web material from a stack of sheets of web material are well known. Commonly, the stack in a relevant dispenser is biased towards a dispensing opening of the dispenser such that a user may grasp a sheet of web material and dispense it from the dispenser through the dispensing opening. The stack may be biased towards the dispensing opening by means of gravity or a resilient biasing arrangement.
In some applications, one sheet at a time is dispensed from a stack in a relevant dispenser. For instance, when a restaurant customer himself dispenses a sheet of web material in the form of a napkin from a stack of napkins, it is desirable that only one napkin at a time is dispensed. In this manner, overconsumption of napkins may be avoided.
However, in other applications it is desirable that more than one sheet of web material may be dispensed from a stack in an efficient and orderly manner. This is called for in take-away and drive-through restaurants where restaurant staff provides more than one napkin with each restaurant order. Thus, dispensing a controlled amount of more than one napkin is desirable in a dispenser for such so-called back-of-the-house use.
US2001/025856 discloses a stack of supple and absorbent sheets, for example made of cellulose wadding, which include a longitudinal fold line forming a longitudinal border and at least one transverse fold line perpendicular to the longitudinal fold line. The longitudinal and transverse fold lines of an upper folded sheet in the stack are not adjacent to the respective longitudinal and transverse fold lines of the previous lower folded sheet. Thus, a symmetrical stack of sheets may be achieved.
US2006/118568 discloses a napkin dispenser including a container body for holding a stack of napkins, and a pair of interchangeable face plates each connectable to the container body. One of the face plates has a first elongated dispensing opening exposing a bottom region of the napkin stack, for one-by-one dispensing, and the other face plate has a second elongated dispensing opening exposing an edge region of the napkin stack, for dispensing a plurality of napkins simultaneously.
There exists a need for providing more than one sheet of web material to a user in an efficient and orderly manner.